


Strike

by iknowthekoolaidflavor



Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Breeding Kink, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:54:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26231491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iknowthekoolaidflavor/pseuds/iknowthekoolaidflavor
Summary: Quarantine with your boyfriend proved to be interesting. Seeing him every day was fun, but sometimes you needed your space. When you tell him you’re going on strike, he thinks it’s a joke until you pretend he’s not there.
Relationships: Daveed Diggs/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Strike

At the start of the quarantine, there was a small glimmer of hope that things would be okay. Then another month went by, which turned to two, then three, and so on. For the past few months, you’ve been working from home with your boyfriend. While you worked from the living room, he was busy doing interviews from the office you shared. Things were different between you two now. You went from not seeing Daveed for a few months on end to seeing him every single day. It was exciting, but there were moments you knew you needed your space. 

The day was finally over for the both of you. Daveed placed a plate in front of you as you sat down at the island. 

“You’re off tomorrow, right?”, he asked

“I sure am”, you cheered, “Hello extended weekend. Goodbye stressful hours...for now”

“Don’t even think about it. You know you deserve it. Your back must hurt from carrying that company”

You couldn’t help but laugh. 

By the time dinner was over, you were craving some attention from Daveed. He shifted on the couch with his arms open to hold you as the film played in the background. Moments like these were why you wanted time off. You shouldn’t have to talk yourself into getting through the last hours of work with the thought of being with your boyfriend when it was over. Even though you planned a day for you to get some things done around the house. Daveed was going to become a distraction as usual. With his ‘help’, you wouldn’t finish until the next day. 

“What are our plans for tomorrow”, he asked as he traced circles against your shoulder

“What do you have planned?”

“I asked you first”

“I’m going on strike”

“From work?”, Daveed asked, trying to hide the alarm in his voice, “Is it that bad?”

“No”, you laughed, “The strike is for you”

Daveed eyed you quizzically before falling into a fit of laughs as he sat up. 

“How is that even possible?”

“Easy”, you replied, “I’ll just go on about my business and pretend you aren’t there”

“Like you’ll be able to ignore me for an entire day”

“You think I can’t?”, you scoffed, beyond offended, “You think you can do better?”

“You know I can’t and I won’t, but if this is what you want, I’ll happily oblige”, Daveed mused, “Even though I know you’re going to fail”

“No, I won’t”

“Remember the last time you had a day off?”, Daveed said as kissed your cheek

He allowed you to think for a moment. You finally had some time off for work and needed to blow off some steam. Daveed suggested that you go for a walk together, knowing the places you could go were extremely limited. It seemed to be a good idea until the storm started. That’s how you ended up on top of the wash machine after putting a load in with your legs wrapped around Daveed’s waist. 

Daveed smirked as he watched you bite your lip and squeeze your thighs together. The memory seared itself into your brain for the rest of eternity. 

“Like I said”, Daveed said with a cocky grin, “You can try but you won’t last”

With Daveed’s lack of faith in you, you knew you had to be true to your word. The next day you got up early to start the laundry. Even though Daveed told you he would sort the clothes and start a load for you, you got it out of the way. Your headphones were on full blast, which is why you failed to hear the door open as you started the wash machine. The moment you turned around, you ran right into a shirtless Daveed. 

“No morning cuddle or kisses. Not even a tap on the shoulder”, Daveed said after removing your headphones, “That’s just rude”

If you responded, it wouldn’t have mattered. His eyes fixated on the wash machine while he was deep in thought. 

“Good morning baby”, he cooed as he took a step closer

To his surprise, you took a step back, picking up the rest of the clothes off the floor. 

“Are we really doing this”, he sighed 

“Wow, there’s so much laundry in here”, you stated, “I wonder who’s going to stick around and finish it”

You smiled as soon as you turned around and walked out of the room to complete your next task. The door to the office you shared with Daveed was left wide open. You sat on the floor organizing papers you said you would organize years ago. The next twenty minutes were spent sifting through papers that were important or would be shredded. You were making progress until you saw something move out the corner of your eye. 

Daveed sat on the couch with his laptop in nothing but his compression shorts. Every morning he worked out in them, you silently begged for him to bench press you. Every time he wore them, you found your way into his lap in the early hours of the morning just for a morning kiss. 

“I’m just here to work”, he uttered with a smirk

You turned your attention back to your task, but you found yourself looking at Daveed more than you wanted. Daveed caught your gaze as you quickly looked away. When you looked up again, his legs were spread a little more, giving you a full view of his cock pressed against his shorts.

“Fuck”, you mumbled

“What was that baby?”

When you realized you were already done, you quickly jumped off the floor and headed to the living room. You needed a break in more ways than one, but you were determined to see this through to the end. You were halfway through your show when Daveed made his presence known. 

“Hey, baby”, he sighed, “I feel like I haven’t seen you all day”

He smiled when your eyes failed to leave the TV. Daveed sat closer to you and kissed your cheek. 

“I’ve missed you all morning. Didn’t get a kiss and that just hurts”, he continued, “But if you want to continue your strike, then I support you”

Daveed was sitting dangerously close. He was still shirtless with his chest pressed against your side. His leg was over your thigh, slowly spreading them apart. 

“Do you know how good you smell?”, he whispered close to your ear

As the Anderson Cooper rerun played, you felt his hand slip under your shirt. His lips made their way to your neck. Just as he started to soft suck small hickies under your ear, he rolled your nipples between his fingers. 

Your eyelids fluttered as you bit your lip, trying to keep your moans from slipping out. Daveed squeezed your nipples harder and softly bit your neck. He smirked as you tried in vain to squeeze your thighs together. He spread them further apart when he saw you throw your head back and grip the remote as if it was all you had to cling to. 

“Careful baby. Don’t break it”, he teased

The heat that encased your body didn’t help. It felt so good and the wetness between your thighs would tell him soon enough. Your shirt was pulled up to reveal your hard nipples. 

“You thought you could hide from me”, he laughed, “I know when you’re turned on. Always”

Daveed’s gaze on your nipples made it so much worse. He wrapped his lips around one and sucked harder than he did your neck. Your entire body tensed as you gripped the remote tighter. 

“I bet your pussy is soaked”, he grinned, “Am I right, (Y/N)?”

He pushed his hand down the front of your panties and felt how soaked you truly were before he could slip a finger in. 

“Shit”, he groaned 

At any moment, you were going to burst. How did you go this long with pretending you didn’t want to fuck him? It all came out the moment he slipped two fingers into you and you released a guttural moan. Your entire body shook as he curled them. Daveed tried to find a witty remark, but he was distracted by your moans filling the room. 

“Aww is the strike over”, Daveed taunted, “Does this mean I was right?”

“This is your fault, you ass”

“I mean, I can just stop if you want”, he replied as he pulled his fingers away

“No”, you begged, “Please don’t”

He slipped his fingers back in and pulled you into a kiss. He took his wet fingers and rubbed quick circles against your clit. 

“That’s what I like to hear”

Daveed knew he was already filling out in the front of his pants the moment he sat next to you. It would be a lie if he said he wasn’t thinking about doing this to you before he fell asleep last night. He returned to your neck, nipping and sucking all the way to your collar. Thankfully, you had nowhere to go tomorrow, giving you the space to walk around without the need to cover up your hickies. 

You moaned softly as you pressed yourself against his fingers for more friction. Soon you were nearly screaming and pulling him close as you started cumming. Daveed licked his fingers clean, moaning from the taste of you before pulling you into another kiss. He used this chance to push you down on the couch and push your legs open. The wet, soft kisses that trailed down your stomach turned into him sucking more hickies until he reached your inner thighs. 

Daveed sat up, staring at you as if he were admiring a masterpiece. He covered your body in hickies from your thighs to your neck. 

“Tomorrow you’re not wearing a damn thing”, he demanded as he rubbed your thighs, “I want to see every hickey for the entire day. Do you understand?”

A nod was all you could bring yourself to do. The way he stared down at you with that domineering gaze made you feel you didn’t have a choice. He smirked at your present condition because he loved when you were compliant, just ready for him to take control. 

Daveed stripped you of your clothes and laid on his stomach. He pushed your legs, so they were resting on his shoulders while he kept your waist anchored down with his tight grip. He licked your wet folds as he tried to pull you closer than you already were. When you felt his tongue inside of you you attempted to move your hips closer, but he kept you in place. His face buried between your thighs was a sight to see. Soon, he replaced his tongue with three fingers as his lips found your clit, sucking softly. 

You felt like your body would give out from him hitting your g-spot. While keeping his fingers in you, he moved next to your ear as he rubbed your clit with his other hand. He pressed against your g-spot harder, loving the way you writhed against him. 

“You gonna squirt like last time”, he whispered in your ear

There was nowhere for you to go. Being trapped between your boyfriend and the couch isn’t a terrible experience. 

“Cum for me baby”, he cooed when he felt you squeeze around his fingers

Your entire body trembled as you came again. Daveed made the aftershocks last longer as he rubbed your g-spot. His lips found your neck once more. 

Daveed hooked his arms under your thighs, lifting your body slightly to make room for him to slide in. He groaned at how wet and warm you were, gently squeezing around him. He groaned when he started fucking you. The moment he bottomed out, you thought you saw stars. He filled you to the brim, taking his time with you for the time being. 

“Daveed”, you moaned

“Yes, baby”

“Just feels good”

Daveed smiled as he kissed you, wasting no time slipping his tongue in your mouth. You wrapped your arms around him, pressing yourself against him and the thin veil of sweat that covered his chest. Daveed tried his best to keep himself together. He shamelessly moaned into your mouth, tightening his grip on you as his thrusts became rougher. 

Daveed left sloppy kisses on your cheek before resting his head on your shoulder. 

“Gonna cum”, you mumbled

“I’m close too baby”, Daveed admitted, “Gonna fill you how you like it”

You moaned louder, trying to push yourself closer to him. 

“What if I just put a baby in you? Just cum inside you and get you pregnant”, Daveed shuddered, “Is that what you want? Want me to make you a mommy?”

“Fuck. Yes”, you begged, “Fill me”

Daveed stared at you like a man possessed. The second the words fell past your lips, he fucked you, ready to give you what you both wanted. You came hard with your toes curled as you screamed his name. Daveed kept going. Feeling you tighten around him and your aftershocks pushed him into an orgasm, filling you to the brim. 

With your bodies pressed together, covered in sweat, none of you dared to move. It was too perfect of a moment to pass up. 

“Want to take a shower”, Daveed asked while making no effort to get off of you

“I don’t have the energy for that and by the looks of it, neither do you”

“You’re right”, he sighed, “But on the other hand, how does it feel to be a loser”

“Want me to throw you on the floor?”

“Please don’t”

There was a moment of silence between the two of you until Daveed lifted his head up to smile at you. 

“Do you think it worked this time?”, he sheepishly questioned

“I hope so. Second times the charm”, you said, giving him a reassuring smile

“I know I talk dirty to you during sex, but I really want to have a baby with you. I think we would make great parents”

“I do too. I’m so ready for this”

Daveed pulled you into one more sweet kiss before mumbling something about starting a bath for you. Before you knew it, you were in his arms as he carried you up the stairs, talking about baby names and where to put the nursery. 

Deep down you knew you and Daveed would be alright. 

Deep down you knew you and Daveed would be alright. 


End file.
